PTD 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-176943) and PTD 2 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2013-124838) each disclose a heating device using steam. The heating device of PTD 1 controls water feed to a steam generator based on temperature information from a temperature detection unit provided on the steam generator. The heating device of PTD 2 feeds water in a feed water tank to a steam generating apparatus through a feed water pump, so as to generate steam.